Forced Into Piracy
by LightAmphithere
Summary: A Wind Waker-based story. 4 young teenagers, all from different places, are kidnapped by Tetra and her gang of pirates as servants. But when they realize that they were kidnapped for a different reason, these 4 will have to find a way to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, its plotline, or its characters, The Legend of Zelda itself, or Nintendo. **

Chapter 1:

Samuel yawned as he rose from his bed. His mouth was slimy and dry, like the feeling you get every morning. Still half asleep, he wearily looked out his window. People were running about everywhere in an urgent matter. For a moment, Samuel had no idea what was going on. Then, he remembered.

"_Today's the Goddess' Ceremony!" _

Samuel hurried to the washroom to get ready. It was important to look absolutely perfect during the Goddess' Ceremony. Held only once a year, the day is focused towards celebrating the day the goddesses created Hyrule. It is said that the goddesses were closest to the Earth on this day, and a few people have reported sightings of the deities. After getting into his best-looking outfit and fixing his blonde hair, Samuel ran downstairs. He left a note on the kitchen table to his parents saying, "Went out early to help set up for the festivities. See you after the church! Love, Samuel" and he ran out the door.

Sunnybloom Island never looked better on any other day than the day of the Goddess Ceremony. The palm and fruit trees dazzled in the light of the bright sun. The sky matched the surrounding sea. The sand was so soft you would be able to sleep on it. Plus, with all the extra flowers and banners from the ceremony, the island was more colorful than ever.

Samuel looked through his blue eyes towards the sea. It was hard to imagine that the clear, empty sea would have tons of boats sending off fireworks when night fell. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, nervous. He was going to be the altar boy at the church today. He had done altar serving before, but not on this special day. "_Oh well, I'll get over it._" Samuel thought as he dashed to the church.

Once inside, he signed in, showing he would serve today, and put on the garments the altar boys wore. It was orange, blue, and green, symbolizing Din, Nayru, and Farore. It was also yellow, but no one told them why. He ran to get the statues of Din, Nayru, and Farore that the alter boys would carry on long poles. There was also a fragment of a yellow statue and a fourth pole. The priest said the yellow piece was just that the creator of the statues made the mistake of making Din yellow, and said the fourth pole was extra. Samuel didn't think that it was _that _coincidental, but the priest always told the truth, so he couldn't argue with him.

Excitement caused the mass to go quickly. First, there was an introduction of the history of the goddesses, and then three separate parts that each centered on one individual goddess. Then there was the walking around with the statues, and then the prayers. Finally, everyone sang the song of power, wisdom, and courage. When the mass ended, Samuel took off his altar-boy garments and ran outside for the festivities.

Everyone had already started celebrating. There was dancing, singing, games, and delightful food. However, Samuel wasn't really the party-type, so he walked to the beach, where everything was calm.

He looked out at the sea. It was as beautiful as it was this morning. He smiled at the divine sight. He looked out as far out as he could see. He had never been off his home island before. What was it like out there? Though he was curious, he would much rather stay at Sunnybloom Island, his home.

Off in the distance, Samuel could faintly see a silhouette of something. He squinted, attempting to focus on the unknown object. After a short time, Samuel noticed that the floating in the distance was a ship, similar to the ships that would send off fireworks that night. "_What? They're early! It's not time yet!_" Samuel thought to himself. He just decided to not let it bother him. Maybe the tradition changed. He also ignored the fact that there was one boat, instead of the splendid armada that usually did the show.

Samuel watched as the huge ship sent off the first firework. It was odd; the firework did not let off a stream of gas behind it. "Okay, this just _can't _be a coincidence." Samuel thought. Now he was frightened. What was going on? He calmed himself down, trying not to have a panic attack.

Though, he would have let himself panic if he realized the firework set a course towards Sunnybloom Island.

Or if he knew that the firework was actually a cannon ball.

It was utter chaos. Buildings were crushed. Statues were ablaze. People were running towards the back of the island.

Except for Samuel.

He just stood there, in fear. Meanwhile, the ship came closer and closer to the island at a breakneck pace. "_It's okay, the goddesses will save the day, no one will get hurt, everything will be fine…_" Samuel thought to himself, but the boat never stopped moving. It seemed to stop firing when everyone made it to the back of the island, but it kept moving, like a tiger chasing after its prey.

By the time the boat reached the isle, Samuel's shoes were still plastered to the sand. "_Alright, goddesses, this is the time you're supposed to save me!_" Samuel prayed. But nothing happened. Samuel noticed the skull and crossbones on the ship, and became more frightened than ever.

The pirate ship came to a complete stop at the beach. Not long after, a group of pirates came out, appearing to be all boys. They menacingly walked towards town. Until they saw Samuel. Then they started murmuring amongst themselves. It was barely audible, but Samuel was able to hear some of their conversation. "Is it him?" "Yes, I think so." "How can you tell?" "He just looks like he would be him." "I'm not so sure…." "Yeah, you can't tell if it's him just by looks."

"Of course it's him, you idiots!" said a voice. The crowd of pirates went into a formation that soldiers would go into when a royal was coming through. They each put their right hand up to their forehead in a saluting position. Then, a female pirate walked down through the aisle of pirates.

"How could you be so sure, Miss Tetra?" daringly said one pirate. The female pirate, who Samuel decided was named Tetra (who else of them would be addressed as miss?), gave the pirate, who had been wearing odd glasses, an intimidating glare.

"It's just so obvious. I mean, look- oh, never mind that, you fools wouldn't understand my reasoning anyway. I'll just show it to you another way." said Tetra, who started walking towards Samuel.

Now, Samuel was more scared and nervous than all of the nervous and scared moments of his life combined. What was she going to do with him? "_Is she going to hurt me? Kill me, even?" _Samuel thought. As the pirate girl came closer, Samuel braced himself for what was going to come.

Which wasn't necessary, for Tetra only placed two of her slender fingers on Samuel's forehead. Still, Samuel cringed, for he thought she was going to do some pressure point maneuver or something. Even behind his closed eyelids, he saw a bright light forming from Tetra's hand. It was the Triforce of Wisdom that glowed inside of her, though Samuel didn't know. He took her hand off of Samuel, and turned around to face the other pirates.

"See? I _told _you he was him." said Tetra, now turning around to face Samuel. "Take him to the brig."

"_WHAT?_" Samuel thought to himself. To very large and muscular pirates came over and hoisted Samuel over both of their soldiers. "STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" yelled Samuel.

Tetra smirked. "Oh, but we can. Sorry, kid. This is for your own good." Tetra walked back to the ship, in the lead.

"_So, kidnapping me from my own home island IS FOR MY OWN GOOD?_" Samuel thought to himself. He tried struggling, but that only made the muscular pirates tighten their grip. It was no use. "HELP!" Samuel cried repeatedly.

"No use, kid, no one is here to hear you scream." One of the muscular pirates said. Unfortunately for Samuel, there wasn't. He sighed; there was no way to escape. He just let the two men carry him onto the ship. He passed a boy clothed in green. His eyes were wide, as if he didn't expect this to happen. He went to go consult Tetra, but she held out a finger towards him, telling him to quiet down. When the two muscular pirates came to the brig, they opened the door, hurled Samuel inside, slammed the door, and locked it.

"NO!" Samuel screamed. He helplessly started bashing his fists into the door, but the boat had already started moving. He yelled and smashed and yelled and smashed and yelled and smashed for hours on end, but the door wouldn't budge. Then, Samuel just gave up. He lay down on the floor, and began to cry.

**Author's Note: So, that's the first chapter! The story will switch from third person to first person, and vice versa, in some chapters. Hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Insert Disclaimer from Chapter 1**

Chapter 2

Samuel was sitting on the small, wooden bed chained to the wall. It had been hours since the pirates locked him in the brig. Mean thoughts were flowing around his head like a virus (making fun of himself helped calm Samuel down). _"Why didn't you run away from the pirate ship?" "Because I thought the goddesses would save me." "Well, okay, but you couldn't even run away, or react in some way? "I know, I'm stupid." "Of course you are. You've known that for very long now." "I get straight A's…." "KNOWLEDGE ISN'T EVERYTHING! YOU NEED COMMON SENSE!" "Sorry….." _And Samuel's emotions continued battling it out in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the sound of cannon fire.

_"Wait a minute…. Are the pirates invading another island?" _Samuel thought. He didn't think so. Why kidnap another person? He wondered what other reasons they could be shooting cannons…. Enemy pirates? Yes. Samuel decided that's what it was. Though it was quite scary to think about. On the bottom floor of a ship, closest to the water, in a pirate battle. One hit in the hull, and then…. Let's just say that Samuel started making fun of himself again.

Suddenly, the pirate ship crashed into something. Samuel flew across the room. He gave a grunt, and slowly stood up. _"What in the gods…" _Samuel thought. Up on the deck, he heard the booming sound of footsteps scrambling towards the exit.

After a few minutes, he heard the sounds of footsteps back on the boat. The sound of footsteps suddenly started growing louder and louder…. _"Their coming!"_ Samuel thought. He tensed, awaiting what the pirates were going to do. Finally, the pirates opened the door, but instead of coming in, they just hurled a girl through the door and relocked it.

Samuel's POV:

_"What the…?" _I thought. I stared at the new girl. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and hazel eyes that were glossy with tears behind small-rimmed glasses. Her skin was a slightly tan pale, like mine. The girl started screaming and banging against the locked door helplessly.

I sighed, and repeated the words one of the pirates told me. "No use, kid, no one is here to hear you scream.

The girl froze. She turned around slowly, and when she saw me, she screamed.

"No no no, it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, maybe we can help each other." I told the girl. She apparently didn't get the message.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE "OKAY"? I WAS JUST KIDNAPPED, RIGHT FROM MY OWN HOME!" The girl screamed at me, and continued crying.

"_So it wasn't a pirate battle…." _I thought. I pitied this girl. Though we were both very sad about being kidnapped, she didn't seem as if she would be able to calm herself down. I tried to calm her myself. I rubbed her back, continually muttering, "It's okay, it's okay…"

Finally, the girl calmed down. She then looked at me with her hazel eyes. "Thank you, you're very kind, sir." The girl said.

I chuckled slightly at her addressment. "You're welcome. And no need to call me 'sir', I'm only thirteen. Call me Samuel." I told her.

"My name is Cassie. Pleasure to meet you, sir- uh, I mean, Samuel." Cassie said.

"So, um, what was that huge crash that happened before?" I asked her.

Cassie laughed. "Oh, that? That was when the pirate ship ever-so-gracefully docked on Bigleaf Island." We both laughed at her sarcastic joke, maybe a little too hard. But, we kind of had to. I mean, when do you get a happy moment while kidnapped?

"So, had did you get kidnapped?" I asked. I realized I was mentioning kidnapping a lot. Well, that's all that came to mind.

"Well, the pirates came and attacked my home island-Bigleaf Island, as I mentioned before- and the pirate called Tetra put her hand on my head, and then this big light came. And then she told her pirates to take me away, as if the light were some kind of proof of something… They kept saying 'It's her'…" Cassie's voice trailed off, remembering the moment.

"Hey, the same thing happened to me! Well, they said 'him', not 'her'. I said.

Our laughing was interrupted by the sound of cannon fire.

"Oh, what now?" I exclaimed. It was the third time today that cannons had been fired! After the same procedures that happened before Cassie's abduction, a new girl was locked into the prison. She had brown hair, lighter than Cassie's, that went slightly passed her shoulders. She had blue eyes and glasses, larger than Cassie's. Her skin was pale, and she had freckles. Oddly enough, she didn't seem to be terribly upset. She just spaced out. Suddenly, she fell flat on the floor.

Cassie and I ran over to help her. She kept looking of into the distance.

"This…..isn't…..happening…" The newest prisoner muttered repeatedly.

"Uh, I hope I'm not ruining your hopes, but yes, this is happening." Cassie said, smirking.

I glared at Cassie. "You're not helping." I said, annoyed. Seeming to realize what she did, Cassie's smile faded, and hung her head low.

Turning my attention back to the new girl, I said, "Sorry for that. But don't worry. We're here for you." I smiled at her in a warm manner. Apparently it worked, because the girl smiled back. I helped her up off the floor.

"Whoa. How did you….calm her so quickly? And how did you calm me so quickly?" Cassie said.

"Well, whatever it is, you don't have the ability to do it." I said in a joking manner. The new girl chuckled slightly, and Cassie folded her arms in a huff. Cassie seemed nice and polite, but she could be a bit arrogant at times.

"Anyway, I'm Samuel, and this is Cassie. We will be your hosts. We hope you enjoy your day in prison." I said, bowing. The new girl laughed, and Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I'm Daesy." Said the new girl. "With an 'e', not an 'i'. People misspell it all the time…" I chuckled slightly at her not-so-common dilemma.

"So, how did you get kidnapped?" I asked.

"Well, where I live, Crystalwave Island, was savaged with cannons…. Then these pirates came out, the pirate called Tetra put her hand on my forehead, this strange light emitted from her hand, and then they threw me away in here." Said Daesy.

"Welcome to our world." Cassie stated. "The same thing happened to both Samuel and I."

Daesy's eyes grew wide. "Seriously?" We nodded. Daesy just stared at us in bewilderment.

Suddenly, the door to the brig flung open, and a new girl was hoisted inside. Then the door locked itself again.

"_Seriously, not one guy besides me?"_ I thought, annoyed. For most boys, they would be REALLY happy to be stuck with girls in a locked room. I'm not the kind of guy to like that romantic stuff. Not that I don't like girls as friends, but, I need someone from my own gender, you know?

I was brought out of my thinking when Cassie started ranting. "What? WHAT? How come no cannons were fired this time? This is NOT fair!"

"Maybe we just didn't hear them as we were talking…" Daesy suggested calmly.

"What are you saying about cannons?" We all turned around to see that the newest girl had spoken. She had blond hair, well, that's what you could pretty much guess. She had highlights of almost every color-red, blue, yellow, green, pink, you name it. She had blue eyes like me and Daesy (Cassie obviously felt left out). She had perfect pale skin, with no imperfections (I'm not wooing over her, that's what she looks like).

"Well, when we were all kidnapped, our islands got barraged by cannons, but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. You're just too special to have your islands attacked." Cassie yelled at the new girl.

The girl grinned widely. "I know." She stated happily, and skipped over to one of the wooden beds hanging from the wall. She jumped onto the bed with a loud _thump._

Cassie was furious for some reason. "You know? You _KNOW?_ What could be so special about your island?" Cassie demanded.

"Well, I guess the pirates figured that if they attempted to attack my island, the guards would woop their buttockses." The new girl said in insane glee.

It was Daesy's turn to speak. "How can you be so happy? You were just captured out of your home."

The new girl directed her attention to Daesy and grinned. "My dear girl, first of all, I know my father, the king, is already sending out a group of warships to attack this ship and save me. I'll let you three have a ride, too, if you need it." She winked after she said this, and then continued. "And second of all, what girl wouldn't be happy after being carried by two sexy, muscular pirates?"

My mouth literally dropped. Daesy just stood wide-eyed. Cassie face-palmed. It's not every day you hear someone describe criminal pirates who kidnapped you as "sexy". It just wasn't…..right, let alone not being normal.

After a long, disturbed silence, we got back on subject. "So wait," I said. "You're a _princess?_"

"Yes, yes I am." The new girl stated (the statement seemed oddly familiar…). She then stood on top of the wooden bed. "My name is Carol, and I am the graceful, charming, and sexy princess of a stream of many islands known as The Quince Islands. Bow down before me!" Carol demanded.

Daesy and I awkwardly bowed down to the princess we just met. We would do it less awkwardly if we were in her castle, on her island, but in a prison? _Awkward._

Carol looked at us in a pleased manner. "Good." She then stared at Cassie, who was refusing.

"I will NOT, under any circumstances, bow down to you, you psychotic weirdo!" Cassie said. This wasn't like her. She was probably just frightened from being in prison.

Carol gave Cassie a venomous glare. "You will pay for what you said, foolish girl." Carol said. She walked over to Cassie, swiftly grabbed her hand, and stuck her fingernails right were Cassie's vein was.

Cassie let out a howl. She ripped her hand away, but that only made it worse. A river of blood came flowing out of Cassie's wrist. Cassie stared at Carol in absolute fear.

"Wow. I haven't done that maneuver since, like, five minutes ago, when that prissy pirate girl touched my forehead, and made that light come out of her hand. Congratulations. You've angered me, Cassie." Carol said. I sighed. We all got captured the same way, but Carol got the gift of no cannon fire.

Cassie stared at Carol in absolute disbelief. "How did you know my name? I didn't tell-" She was cut off when Carol held out her index finger towards her, signaling her to shut up.

"I can see it in your eyes. They tell me lots of things. I can learn your deadliest secrets, your biggest crushes, and your worst mistakes, so I wouldn't mess with me." She then turned her gaze to me and Daesy. "The same goes to both of you, too, Samuel and Daesy. But, you both seem well behaved. If I had cookies, I'd give one to each of you, for your obedience. I'd probably use the remaining cookies to pelt her face." Carol tilted her head towards Cassie. Cassie gave her a look of hatred.

Suddenly, one of the muscular pirates stuck his head in the doorway. "It's nighttime. Go to sleep. We'll tell you why you're here in the morning." He said.

"I LOVE YOU!" Carol screamed to the pirate, before he closed the door. I sighed at Carol's creepiness.

"Alrighty, then, time for bed. Good night everyone! PEACE OUT!" Carol said, while getting into her bed. The rest of us looked at her for a moment, disturbed, then walked over to our beds. The light above us turned off, and all that could be heard was Carol cackling creepily.

**Author's Note: So, that's the second chapter! Also, before I end this, I'd like to say a quick thank you to SkyWolf27 and theaterandrew, for my first reviews! Next chapter, hopefully coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insert Disclaimer From Chapter 1**

Chapter 3

Samuel's POV

"RISE AND SHINE, LAZY LUMPS!" Carol screamed in our faces. "I absolutely _have_ to see those muscular pirates again!"

I got out of my wooden bed with a yawn. Deasy and Cassie did the same. Cassie gave Carol an irritated look.

"You do realize that we're learning why we're here, not wandering around the ship." Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, whatever, as long as I see Pirate Charming and Pirate Hottie." Carol said happily, skipping towards the door. We awkwardly followed behind her, waiting for the door to be unlocked.

Finally, Tetra walked into the room. "O.K., before we do anything, I guess I should introduce you to everyone." She folded her arms and winked. "Consider it a treat."

We followed Tetra out of the brig and out onto the deck. I never realized that I would be so happy to see the sky. After only being able to see wood all around you for a whole, tragic day, you tend to miss the little things.

Tetra walked in front of her group of pirates. "Stand back against the wall. Though there's no way to escape, we don't want you to make any suicidal attempts, either." Tetra said, smirking.

I got the picture, and stood back against the wall. Cassie and Daesy did the same. Carol, however, was a different story.

"Um, excuse me, prissy pirate girl, but what kind of suicidal attempts could we possibly have done?" Carol asked in a polite tone, making the statement all the more mocking.

"Well, let's see, jumping off the boat, stabbing yourself with one of our swords, you get the picture." Tetra stated in a duh-it's-so-obvious way.

Carol grinned. "Now I know a couple of ways to murder you ba******." Carol said mischievously. We all stared at her as if she was a monster. We all, apparently, did not like the idea of cursing. Besides being rude, it also was a disrespect to the goddesses. Anyway, Carol walked towards the wall.

"You do realize I am not scared of you, not in the slightest." Tetra stated.

Carol chuckled. "If only you could say that while keeping a straight face."

"Guys, please, calm down…." I stated helplessly. I seemed to bring them back into reality, and they calmed down. Cassie looked at me, either in awe of my ability, or in jealousy.

"O.K., I guess I should introduce you to everyone, now." Tetra stated. "As you know, I am Tetra, the leading pirate of this ship."

"More like the most childish pirate of this ship…" Carol muttered in my ear. She had no proof of that, though, but I got the message that she hated her.

Tetra motioned to a boy clothed in green. He had blond hair hidden under a long, flowing hat. He had blue eyes, the color of the ocean. He wore white tights (I can just feel that Carol was cackling hysterically in her mind) and brown boots. "This is Link. He decided to become a pirate after we saved his sister from a monstrous bird, for he was too weak to do it." Tetra said.

"Hey, I saved my sister, you just decided to barge in and-" Link was cut off when Tetra elbowed him in the ribs.

"Wow, Samuel, I didn't know you had a twin…" Carol muttered.

"I don't…" I muttered back.

"Well, that Link kid kinda looks like you. You know, with the whole blue-eyed blond-haired get-up." Carol reasoned.

"You're making it seem like our hair and eye color is a choice." I said to her. She shrugged. But, Link did look like me, a little.

"This is Niko." Tetra said. She motioned to a short pirate, with a blue hat hiding most of his brownish-blond hair and wore a red-and-white striped shirt. A single, buck-tooth stuck out of his mouth. "He is one of the main storytellers on my ship. Currently, he is the lowest-ranking in all of our pirates." She smirked, completely ignoring the look of annoyance on Niko's face.

Tetra pointed to another small pirate. This one had a red hat, with a blue-and-white striped shirt. His hair was black; you could tell from the color of his long, curvy sideburns. His eyes had this weird coloring underneath, either from exhaustion, or it was makeup, or it was just how he was born. "This is Zuko. He is very quiet and doesn't speak much, but he is tougher than he looks. He serves as our lookout." Tetra said, and then moved on with the "tour".

"This is Mako, the brains of all of us. He helps repair the ship, and works as an inventor for us." Tetra said. She was referring to a short pirate, with glasses that had….swirls on them? Yep. Weird…. Anyway, he wore an orange do-rag and wore a blue-and-white striped shirt, more faded than Zuko's. You couldn't tell what color his hair was, because of the do-rag.

"Wow. Three midgets on one ship? Wow. It is a small world after all." Carol said. I laughed slightly at her joke. I realized she was only talking to me, and not Cassie and Daesy. Did she favor me over them? Well, so far, she despised Cassie, but I didn't think she would like me over Daesy. Maybe it was just coincidence.

Next, Tetra pointed to one of the tall, muscular pirates that carried us onto the ship. He wore a simple blue shirt, though it became a darker blue in the area between his hand and his elbow. Like Mako, he wore an orange do-rag, but his long, black hair was flowing out of it. "This is Nudge, the tallest of my pirates. He's very strong, but he's quiet and collected." Said Tetra.

"That's Pirate Charming!" Carol squealed softly in my ear. I rolled my eyes and smiled. She could be so silly at times.

"This is Senza. He is the helmsman. To dumb it down, he drives the ship. He is the one of our storytellers, besides Niko." Tetra said, motioning towards another tall pirate. He had blueish-gray hair and a beard connected to his hair. He wore a purple shirt, with a _huge _V-neck, that showed his chest hair. The shirt was short; it showed half of his stomach.

"It's Pirate Hottie!" Carol squealed in my ear, once again.

"More like Pirate Showoff…" I muttered.

"That's what makes him so hot!" Carol said, grinning. I rolled my eyes. Carol started walking towards the door that led into the ship.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Tetra questioned.

"Back to the brig, stones-for-brains. That's the last of your pirates." Carol answered.

"We still have Gonzo, you mindless fool. My assistant head of the ship." Tetra said.

She was referring to another tall pirate. He had a red hat that hid all of his hair, so I couldn't tell what color it was, and wore a green, V-neck shirt, with sleeves ripped at the elbows. There was a tattoo on his chest.

"Oh, you didn't tell me there was a Pirate Sexy, too!" Carol said gleefully. Unlike her earlier mutterings, she blatantly said it out loud, so _everyone _heard. Gonzo blushed in embarrassment. All of our eyes grew wide. Carol didn't seem to care, as she was drooling in affection.

"Uh, O.K., we'll be sure to keep an eye on you. I mean, first you want to murder us, and now you want to….," Tetra paused for a second. She looked at Carol intensely, and then finished, "…kiss Gonzo?" Tetra said in a freaked-out fashion. She seemed to have the power to tell what people were thinking. After Carol nodded in agreement at Tetra's statement, Gonzo blushed an even bolder red than before.

"You're…..insane…." Cassie said to Carol.

"What? He's sexy….." Carol replied.

"O.K., moving on!" Daesy shouted. "Tell us why we're here."

Tetra didn't speak for a second, probably still frightened from Carol's thoughts. Finally, she shivered in disgust, and went back to normal. "Right…O.K." Tetra said.

"O.K., so. You were captured by me and my gang of pirates to be our servants. The work we have to do on this ship is overwhelming. So, instead of trying to hire people, which wouldn't have worked because no one _wants_ to work, we decided to just capture people to do it, so there would be no choice for them-you-to work or not. You will be helping us with our chores like little boys and girls." Tetra said. "Or, in this case, girls and boy."

"Awe, Samuel, it's okay, you don't have to be lonely. You have us!" Carol said, while ruffling my hair. I smiled at her attempt to comfort me.

"Woah woah woah, wait. I have a question." Cassie said. "Why us, and why not adults? And why did that light appear on your hand when you touched our foreheads?"

Tetra stood dumbfounded for a second. "Um, well, we needed… younger people, who are more….flexible than adults. Yeah, that's why. And the light?... That was just my…..youth meter! Yes! It shines when people are just the right age for….. working."

Cassie folded her arms and gave Tetra a doubtful look. "Prove it."

This was when Tetra seemed to have met her match. "Um, O.K. Ur….Senza! Go to my room and get the youth meter, please."

"But, Miss Tetra, we don't have a-" Senza was cut off when Tetra elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey, hey, there will be no looking at Miss Tetra's stuff! It's her private property!" Gonzo put in.

Tetra seemed to get it. "Yes! We will not tolerate you looking at my stuff."

Cassie obviously did not believe any of this. She rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Anyway, we should probably start assigning you jobs for today. I'll choose your jobs one by one, based off your traits." Tetra said.

First, she walked over to Carol. "Ah, Carol, the powerful one, and not just in terms of royalty. You like to tone your body with assorted aerobics, yoga, and simple exercises. Well, that's all you could really do, with your overprotective parents keeping you cooped up in your room all the time. Let's put your strength to the test. We'll tie you onto a string and lower you off the side of the boat. You'll use your strength to scrape off barnacles." Tetra said.

"Fine, but I want Mr. Sexy Gonzo to lower me down." Carol said in a serious voice, which was odd. I don't think Gonzos' face could get any redder. They walked off together to get the supplies.

Next, Tetra walked over to Daesy. "Miss Daesy, the very shy one. But very smart, however. You get the highest grades in anyone in history on your island. With your knowledge, you could work as Mako's assistant today." Said Tetra. Daesy followed behind Mako.

Then, she faced Cassie. "Cassie, the girl of bravery. When there was a food famine on your island, you went through treacherous forests, past storm-filled fields, even across oceans _alone_ to find food for everyone, all in the course of one day. Your bravery will be useful in cleaning our cannons. You will need to get _everything_ out from inside of them; we need them to be clear to shoot with precision later. Just be careful not to activate the trigger to fire." Tetra said, winking. Cassie walked off.

"Niko!" Tetra barked. "Since you're probably not going to be doing anything but goof off, why don't you help that girl out?"

"Sure, Miss." Niko said, following Cassie.

Finally, Tetra came up to me. "Hmm…. Your life is too blurry to read. Many mixed emotions. Hmm, this could be a problem choosing what job you should do…" Tetra became lost in thought, then got an idea. "How about you be my butler? Well, everyone's butler. Do whatever we say."

"_Well, she's not giving me any other choice…"_ I thought to myself. "Uh, I guess…"

"Good, cause there would be nothing else for you to do. You'd end up like Niko over there." Tetra motioned her head towards Niko. "You can start off by mopping the floor."

I started to walk towards where Carol and Gonzo went, hoping that was the tool closet. But I then noticed the expression on Tetra's face. "Miss Tetra, you seem troubled… Are you O.K.?"

Tetra turned her gaze towards me. "It's just that… kissing Gonzo wasn't the only thing Carol thought of doing to him."

I shuddered in disgust, and then went on to do my "chores."

"Everyone, there is a problem." Tetra called out. We had been working for quite some time now, so we all walked over to Tetra to see what was wrong, but also to avoid work.

"What's wrong, Miss?" Zuko questioned.

"We're running low on supplies. Food, water, everything. We'll need to stop on an island to restock."

"How about Windfall? They have all sorts of trading posts, restaurants, and stuff. We could most definitely restock there. We have before." Gonzo suggested.

"Uh, O.K." Tetra said. She seemed…reluctant about it. Why, I wonder? Oh, whatever, it probably doesn't matter. "Windfall Island it is, then. But from now until then, if we want to conserve supplies, we will have to lessen the amount of meals we have, and the quantity of the food we eat." Tetra said. We all groaned, especially me, Cassie, Daesy, and Carol. We haven't eaten since we've gotten on the boat, which was over a day ago.

"Alright, time to shut those eyes!" Tetra said, dismissing us all. Gonzo led the four of us back to the brig.

"Thank you for helping me, Mr. Sexy Pirate." Carol said, and then kissed his cheek. Gonzo blushed a very bold red, and then left the room.

Carol plopped down on her bed. "UHHHHHHHHHHH. Today was _tiring_. Scraping barnacles into a bucket is a lot harder than it looks."

"You think _that_ was tiring? How about squeezing into tiny crevices, to sweep out pieces of cannon balls and gun powder, while trying to avoid shooting yourself into the ocean. Yeah, _not fun._" Cassie complained, as she got into her wooden bed.

"Well, I had to stand on an extremely high mast to fix the sail and replaced the yards that hold up the flag, while trying to keep the whole structure from toppling over, which would ultimately destroy the boat and drown you all. I don't mean to be rude, but you should be thanking me." Daesy said as she got into her bed.

"So, Samuel, what treacherous, horrid task did they force you to do, that we will ultimately sue them for?" Carol asked. They all looked at me with hungry looks, waiting to hear what I had to do today.

"Uh, well…..mopping..." I said. I could tell they were not happy.

"Mopping? Are you serious?" Cassie shouted at me.

"Hey, it's a hard job to mop a whole ship." I reasoned. "Plus, I had to dust the boat."

"Oh my gosh, you _dusted_. That must have been _SO_ hard to do." Carol said sarcastically, obviously annoyed.

I sighed, and walked towards my bed. I obviously wasn't going to reason with them. It _was_ very tiring work, but compared to what they did, I don't think they would listen. I got in my bed.

Though the light went out above us, we continued to chat. "Oh my gosh," Cassie said. "I absolutely can't wait until we get to Windfall Island! Finally, a chance to be on shore!"

"I know it has been only one day, but it seems like _forever_ since we've been on land." Daesy put in.

"But remember, guys, they probably won't let us leave the ship." Carol said. "However, maybe if we work hard enough and show our worth, we'll be able to go."

"Alright!" I said. "Let's vow to work as hard as we can from now until we get to Windfall!"

"Well, it won't be that hard for you, with your _mopping._" Carol said. Daesy and Cassie laughed, though they obviously couldn't see my annoyed expression in the dark. However, we all agreed to the plan.

As everyone fell asleep, I realized something. My wish was coming true. Before I had gotten captured, I wished I could see what was out across the sea, and what new places I would visit. And now, I was getting a free trip to Windfall Island, which I had never even heard of.

"_Oh, goddesses.." _I thought. "_This is NOT what I meant."_

**Author's Note: Finally, I finished this chapter! I know, it was boring, so I tried to add a little humor into it. The next chapter will be boring, too, but I'll try to make it exciting. But, when I do chapter 5, the storyline will finally kick in. So, hope you enjoyed!**

**Before I go, I would like to say another thank you to my first 2 reviewers.**

**SkyWolf27: Thank you for all the support! And yes, I know, the characters are based on real-life people. How could you have guessed? (sarcasm)**

**theaterandrew: It seems like you're as big of a Legend of Zelda fan as I am! ;) And yes, I liked that part, too. I was like, **_**dying **_**while I was writing it. Also, I try to answer your questions by incorporating the answers into my story. And thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Finally, a quick reminder: if you forget which pirate is which, or if I talk about part of a ship that you don't know, etc., there's always Google. It will definitely help. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Insert Disclaimer from Chapter 1**

**WARNING! Spoilers for Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass in this chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

A couple of days have passed since the four teenagers have been forced into being servants, forced into piracy. Life had been a drag for them so far on the ship; Daesy barely ever smiled anymore; Cassie wasn't as arrogant (yet jolly) as she usually was; even Carol was too bored/occupied to do anything disturbing or just plain weird. Samuel, who had a strong sense of empathy, was just as bored as they were, even though he had a different job every day.

Little did they know that only excitement and fear would run through them in the next couple of days.

**Samuel's POV:**

It was a wonderful day outside today; the sun was shining, the sea was a beautiful, glistening blue, and the clouds looked like stretched-out cotton balls. Of course, work always made the day seem gloomier than it really is. But, something about today just seemed… enlightening. I could tell by all of our faces that we were back to our old selves.

"Alright, Samuel, why don't you sweep up the inside of the boat today?" Tetra questioned, though it was obviously a demand.

I sighed. I had to leave this beautiful day already? Not cool. However, I went downstairs anyway. At least I would be able to hear any conversation up on deck. That would entertain me.

After I was mopping for a long time, I started to hear talking up above.

"BABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-REWORK!" Carol screamed.

"NO, THAT'S A TORPEDO, YOU IDIOT!" Senza yelled.

I was confused for a second, but that was when the ship violently started swaying. I flew across the room.

"_W-Were we hit?"_ I thought.

"_No, you would be drowning by now if we were."_ A part of my mind said.

Nevertheless, I ran up onto the deck. I found Daesy and asked what was happening.

She pointed to a large ship, obviously a pirate ship, with a torpedo cannon on the front. Standing on the bowsprit was a girl.

"Other pirates!" Someone yelled. We all started running around in panic.

"Calm down, everyone!" said Tetra. "Get ready to fight!"

"YES, TETRA!" We all yelled. Cassie, Niko, and Link went to get the cannons ready. Daesy, Mako, and Zuko started dragging the small amount of values we still had to the crowsnest. Senza, Nudge, and Gonzo went to get weapons to fight, with Carol skipping behind them.

"Oh no, little lady, you're not fighting." Senza said to Carol.

"Why not?" Carol said. "I'm perfectly capable!"

"Well…um…" said Nudge, trying to think of an excuse.

"It's because we all need you alive…especially me." said Gonzo, giving an adoring stare.

Carol's eyes lit up. "Aw, Gonzo, you're so suave!" Carol said, skipping away happily.

We all stared confused at Gonzo. "I thought you weren't into Carol…" Senza said.

Gonzo stopped staring affectionately at Carol and became serious. "I'm not. I just made up an excuse for Carol not to fight; she'd probably die instantly. But, jeez, she's hard to handle."

"Oh, please. Try forcing her to go to sleep." I said. The three muscular pirates laughed.

"You're funny, kid." Gonzo said. I smiled. I was starting to be accepted by the pirates through the past few days.

Then, I came back into reality. "No time for compliments, because…you know…we're about to be sabotaged by pirates…" I said.

"Oh, right!" said Gonzo, as the three went over to the cannons. They were about to fire at the ship, but it was too late. Pirates from their ship were already invading our ship. The girl who was on the bowsprit walked in front of her pirates. She had tan skin, and only wore a bikini top as a shirt ("_Good thing she's wearing pants… I mean, it would be pretty weird if a pirate in a bikini attacked our ship…" _I thought). Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. There was a lot of makeup on her face, most of which matched her jet-black eyes.

"First off, do any of you know a man named Linebeck? IS HE HERE?" the pirate girl yelled. We all gave her confused looks.

The pirate girl made a disappointed look, then continued. "No matter, because I, Jolene, queen of the pirates, will destroy all of you, and steal your treasure!" said Jolene.

"Who ranked you 'queen'?" said a voice from behind us. I turned around to see who it was. It was Tetra. She was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.

"Well, no one, but there wouldn't be any competition for the rank, for I would obviously win." said Jolene, taking her cutlass out of its case.

Tetra came up off the wall and took out her sword. "Bragging will not do you good, because everyone knows I'm the queen pirate."

"_Oh no." _I thought. I knew there would be fighting, but I never guessed it would be between two female pirates, testing who would be considered queen.

I then realized I had no idea what I should do. Cassie had just received a sword from Niko, and Daesy was poking invading pirates off the crows nest ladder with a wooden spear.

Carol was doing nothing. She had run below deck. "_Why wouldn't Gonzo let her fight?" _I thought. She's very strong. Maybe it was for safety reasons. Carol's crazy antics+sharp object= all heck breaking loose.

That left me. Nothing I could help with, nowhere to go. "_What should I do?" _I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when a pain shot through the back of my leg.

I fell to the ground. Blood flowed out of my leg. I turned around to find a cutlass sticking out of it. "_No way." _I thought. "_This couldn't be…"_

But it was. I turned around farther to see Jolene standing above my fallen body.

She lifted her cutlass from out of my leg. "A word to remember in your next life," Jolene said. "Unlike life in general, you shouldn't think when in a battle; you just do something. Thinking could get you killed." Jolene raised her cutlass, while continuing to make some unneeded speech. I looked around helplessly. No one was nearby to help me. I awaited my life to flash before my eyes before my gory death.

But, something else happened. I saw a man clothed in yellowish-gold, his skin the same color. I never met this man before, but there was something extremely familiar about him. He smiled, and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my forehead, and a light came out of his hand.

"_This is what Tetra did to us!" I thought. "What could he be doing?"_

"I shall save you with the last of my power." said the man. The light shone from my forehead and covered my whole vision. I was then back to what was happening now.

And in a split second, the ready-to-kill Jolene was kicked out of my direction. I looked up to see who saved me.

And there, standing nearby, was Tetra.

"Just standing there and bragging about your success will lead to your failure." Tetra said to Jolene.

Jolene grunted, and then swiftly tripped Tetra with a quick movement of her cutlass. Jolene then stood above Tetra.

"Thanks for the advice." Jolene said. She raised her cutlass.

"_Oh gosh, oh gosh, what do I do?" _I thought. I don't fight; I'm a pacifist. So, I did the first thing I could think of that wouldn't be considered violence and that would save Tetra. Though I'm pretty sure it looked extremely lame and awkward.

I pressure-pointed Jolene.

But, not the way most people know, like on the shoulders. I've kinda been practicing finding other places where you could be pressure-pointed other than the shoulders. And on Jolene, I swiftly dug three fingers into the side of her ribcage, causing her to spaz and (not literally) fly upward. Then, in one swift motion, I dug two fingers into her neck, around where one of her blood vessels would be, and dug another two into the back of her knee. Jolene fell over, and with the plus pain of landing on her side, Jolene couldn't move.

_"Maybe it didn't look so lame after all…"_ I thought.

I turned around and smiled at the befallen Tetra, offering a hand. "Don't make me have to come and save you again, little girl."

Tetra took the hand, and stood back up. "The same goes for you." Tetra said, smirking.

"Alright, everyone gather around!" yelled Tetra. It was a few minutes after we defeated Jolene, and the rest of the minutes were spent fighting off her extremely weak, but numerous, henchmen. Their limp bodies were lying around everywhere (thankfully for my sake, still alive).We all started sluggishly walking towards Tetra.

"I know you're all tired," Tetra said, "but you don't have to be so over-dramatic that you resemble zombies." We all quickened our paces. Finally, we were all gathered around Tetra.

"Thankfully, we were successful in defending our ship." said Tetra.

"In what way?" said Cassie. "We were almost hit by a torpedo, many of us have injuries that are possibly fatal, there are half-dead bodies lying around, and the ship might as well be colored red from blood!"

"There were some minor setbacks…" said Tetra (Without even looking I could tell Cassie was rolling her eyes at the "minor" part). "But, we did gain from this." Tetra turned, and motioned to five HUGE treasure chests, filled with Rupees of every color. Cassie, Daesy, and I's eyes lit up, more than they ever had in our lives. Carol's expression didn't look as excited. She's probably just used to tons of money, with her being a princess and all.

After that, Tetra made a speech on how well we all did, and even pointed out our best contributions in the battle individually. Everyone was in high spirits.

But I then realized that there was no murmuring in my ear about how stupid Tetra is. I looked around the crowd, but I still couldn't see Carol anywhere. I peered around the whole ship.

I saw her. Carol was tiptoeing towards Jolene. She unlatched the cutlass case from Jolene's pants, and slid it into her own long pocket. Then, she tiptoed back to the group and stood next to me, with no one seeing what she did. Besides me.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered to her.

"Well, I can fight, whether Gonzo likes it or not, but I didn't have my own weapon. One day, I'll prove I can fend for myself with this thing." whispered Carol. Something in her voice told me that wasn't the only reason, but I could be mistaken. I mean, she has a good reason, what else could she want to do with that thing?

"O.K., I understand. Just don't kill me with it, O.K.?" I whispered jokingly.

"I'll resist the urge." Carol said jokingly as well.

She must have thought I had taken it seriously, because she whispered loudly, "I'M SORRY, DIDN'T MEAN IT!" and attempted to hug me. I pushed her away awkwardly.

"Aww, you're so cute." Carol said, ruffling my hair.

After a few more minutes, Tetra ended her speech. "Alright, everyone, good job today! Now get some rest!" Tetra yelled.

"YES TETRA!" We yelled. We all started heading to our rooms.

"You four stay here." Tetra said, gesturing to Cassie, Daesy, Carol and I. We obeyed, walking back towards Tetra.

"What do you want, Miss Priss?" said Carol. "We need our sleep!"

"I just wanted to say that you guys worked hard today, and you did a very good job." Tetra said, completely ignoring Carol's comment. "And I shall reward you. We will let you come to Windfall with us in the morning."

All four of us probably looked like four year old children in the way we jumped for joy and spoke our enjoyments with YAY!'s and WAHOO!'s.

"And for a special treat…" Tetra said, while handing each of us a silver Rupee. Our joy performance continued.

"But, Tetra, this is worth-" I said.

"200 Rupees. So?" Tetra cut in.

"But isn't that a bit much?" I said.

"We have five full treasure chests filled with Rupees. I think we can manage." Tetra said, smirking. "Now, go get some rest. You'll need it for the trip."

Morning came ever-so-slowly, but when it finally came, I was bouncing up and down in insane glee. I quickly woke up the three girls, who also woke up in sheer excitement.

"I can't believe we're going to see land again!" Daesy said.

"I can't believe we were given 200 smackaroonies!" Cassie yelled.

"I can't believe that I'll be able to completely avoid Tetra!" Carol said, maybe too happily.

"Same goes to you too, Carol." We all jumped in fright when Tetra walked into the room unexpectedly. "Link and I will be staying on the ship the whole time, so, thankfully for me, it'll be pretty easy to avoid me." I wouldn't be surprised if their eyes turned to flames in the way that Carol and Tetra glared at each other.

"Alright, time to go." Tetra said, leading us four upstairs. Gonzo and Senza were setting up a ladder for everyone to climb down, since the height from the boat to the ground was very large. But I don't think Carol established that.

"LAND!" Carol screamed, as she jumped off the boat in a skydiving position. She dropped all the way to the ground, and landed face-first.

"Oh goddesses, are you okay, Carol?" I yelled down at her. She was lying limply in the sand. Then all of a sudden, she started rolling around in the sand like a dog, while cackling in enjoyment.

"Moron…" Cassie muttered to herself, as she walked down the ladder first.

"What did you just call me, fool?" Carol said. She grabbed the ladder and yanked it down, and it became untied. Cassie fell to the ground as well, with the rope ladder falling on top of her.

"This is a problem." Gonzo said.

"What is?" I said, trying to ignore the screams of Cassie and Carol in a catfight.

"That was our last ladder."

We all eventually got down. Gonzo, Senza, and Nudge jumped down first, and caught everyone as we jumped. Cassie and Carol stood nearby, covered in sand.

"Alright, to the town!" Gonzo yelled. We all rushed to the town. Cassie, Daesy, Carol and I tried to stick together.

First, Carol made us go to an auction. The four of us stood in a row, waiting for it to start.

"Hello all, and welcome to the auction!" said a guy in an Eskimo costume, who I'm guessing was the auctioneer. "First, we have this lovely pair of sunglasses, made by a famous designer! Now, let the bidding begi-"

"I BID 200 RUPEES!" Carol screamed.

"YOU'RE USING ALL THE MONEY TETRA GAVE US IN ONE SITTING?" Cassie yelled at Carol.

"Remember, I'm a princess, I can just get more at the bank." Carol said.

"But you're going to bet 200 Rupees on a pair of sunglasses?"

"What? They're sexy!"

The auction continued, with Carol winning everything with her high bids, then rushing to the nearest ATM, then rushing back to the auction. She had already bought a couch, four mattresses, four new sets of comfortable blankets, a vanity, a dresser, other assorted furniture, a hot tub, a washer/dryer, a sink, a toilet, showers, kitchen machines (oven, microwave, etc.), dozens of designer clothes, and 6 coupons for free meals at the Windfall Milk Bar (Don't be fooled by the name, they serve alcohol as well, which is why I deeply disapprove of Carol buying this). All of this stuff was being carried to the boat and into our room by four delivery trucks and many strong workers that Carol rented.

"O.K., I'm bored of this auction. Let's go to other stores!" Carol said, as she stuffed dozens of silver rupees into her pocket (the pocket without the cutlass, I realized). Carol went to buy some more random stuff, including a 60-inch plasma-screen TV.

"How are we going to use all of this stuff?" I asked Carol. "We don't have electricity on the boat."

Within a matter of minutes Carol had hired a group of electricians.

And now the old-fashioned, wood pirate ship could create electricity as long as it's touching water. And, apparently, neither Link nor Tetra heard the electricians working on the boat. Modern technology is amazing.

Carol lost her way from the group when she went to look at more stuff. Cassie started looking at the supply shop. She bought some things that might come in handy: rope, duct tape, etc. Cassie was busy with looking for other stuff, so she decided to leave the group.

Daesy and I walked to a clothing shop. This was absolutely necessary, because we all have been wearing the same clothes for over a week. We met Carol in the store, who was buying even more clothes.

"Since you're the servant, Samuel, how about you wear this?" said Daesy, holding up a maid's outfit. She and Carol started laughing hysterically.

"Haha, very funny. But you should know that I'm not female." I said.

"I'm still gonna buy it for you." Carol said plainly, which made it all the more mocking. Daesy laughed, as Carol stuffed the outfit in her shopping cart.

"O.K., Daesy, I'm putting you in charge to get me some clothes, cause I don't like that kind of stuff." I said. "But please, don't make it too…girly?"

"Aww, but you look good feminine!" Carol said. I walked away quickly, so hopefully no one noticed she was talking to me.

I went to a few stores, but I'm not the shopping type. I bought a couple of plants and flowers to make the air cleaner in our room, and some cooking supplies, ingredients and a few cookbooks to make use of our new kitchen that Carol will somehow find a way to fit into our room. I also bought a Swiffer WetJet. Cause, you know, It's better than mopping. I sent the stuff back to the ship with Carol's delivery trucks.

A few hours later, it was just before sunset. The four of us were sitting on the beach, wanting to see the beautiful sun drift downwards.

"Is something troubling you, Samuel?" Daesy asked me.

"Yeah, you seem kind of out of it." Cassie said.

And they were right. There was something troubling me. It was the yellow man I saw instead of my life rushing before my eyes. And there was something else that troubled me: I had to tell somebody about the man. So, I told Cassie, Daesy, and Carol everything about the vision.

"So, he did the same thing that Tetra did to us?" Daesy asked. I nodded.

"Well, obviously, there is no such thing as a youth meter and Tetra was lying to us." Cassie declared. "I knew that from the start, but we have more proof.

"Figures that prissy pirate girl is a liar as well, and a bad one at that." Carol said.

"I wish we could find out why we're really on the ship, and what the deal is with the light." Daesy said. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

And then all of a sudden, an idea came to me. It was a perfect plan. It was genius. I didn't understand how I could have thought up such a complex plan so quickly, but I did. And I knew it would work.

I grinned to my three comrades. "I know how to make them confess." Then we all went into a huddle, going through the stages of my plan.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this story very quickly. Between schoolwork, after-school activities, projects, etc., I haven't really been able to have any free time at all! But now it's spring break, and I plan to write as much as possible, because it'll be a long time before I can write again. **

**To my reviewers about Ch.3:**

**SkyWolf27: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You've reviewed every chapter so far, and it makes me feel good that you love this story so much! Again, thank you!**

**Quince's Midnight Appointments (Quince's Lovely Bones): Umm, the first comment was awkward. But thank you so much about your second comment!**

**So, I hope everyone likes this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Insert Disclaimer from Chapter 1**

**Chapter 5**

**Samuel's POV:**

"So, does everyone get the plan?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"You sure this'll work?" Daesy interrogated.

"Of course it will!" Carol said. "This is a great plan!" She then stared at me admiringly and latched onto my arm.

I quickly took her off of it. "Save that for Gonzo." I said.

"Oh, all the things I want to do to Gonzo…" Carol sang.

"O.K., MOVING ON!" Cassie yelled. "When should we start the plan?"

"At night, just after sunset." Samuel smirked mischievously. "When everyone feels the most secure."

The three girls smiled darkly. Then, the four of us watched in envy as the sun went down.

**Daesy's POV:**

I was standing behind the stairs leading to the milk bar. I was the one who begins the plan. I am the one that the four of us are depending on at the moment.

Though there was a chance that my part of the plan could fail. What if Gonzo and the other male pirates, minus Link, were done with looking around Windfall? What if they had already gone back to the ship? That would ruin the whole plan. All I could do was wait. And hope.

And, thankfully, not much time later, I heard the faint chatter of the six pirates coming my way. I tried to listen to their conversation. It wasn't part of the plan, but oh well.

"Windfall looks different than it used to." one of them said.

"Yeah, there are so many more stores and shops around!" said another.

"Don't over-estimate Windfall, Niko. It's still a trading island, not a manufacturing island." said a third.

At this point, the voices were close enough for me to come out of my hiding place. I peered slightly from behind the stairs, and saw the six pirates heading towards the stairs to the milk bar, where I was hiding behind. "_Brilliant!" _I thought. "_This makes the plan much easier."_

I came out of my hiding spot and stood in front of the stairs. I was wearing the maid outfit that Carol had bought for Samuel, but it ended up being used to work for this plan. I was wearing lots of make-up, thanks to the help of Carol, to disguise me.

"Hello, Mrs. Milkmaid." said Gonzo, as he reached the stairs. "A table for six, please."

"_Good." _I thought. _"He doesn't know that the milk bar would normally be closed at this hour today, because everyone in town goes to the night auction."_

"You're in luck, sir!" I said to Gonzo in fake happiness. "In favor of you being our 10,000th customer, you and your group will receive 6 coupons for a free meal at Windfall Milk Bar!"

` The pirates were happy, though Mako looked suspicious. _"Oh no." _I thought. _"Can he see through my disguise? Can he tell that this is all a trick?"_

"Alright, let's go!" Senza announced. The pirates yelled in agreement. The suspicion seemed to wipe off Mako's face and it was replaced with enjoyment. I sighed in relief, and led the pirates to the door.

"Oh, if you have any sort of weaponry, or anything that could be used as a weapon, leave it in this basket. Cause, you know, if you get drunk…yeah, you get the picture." I advised to the pirates. They put all of their swords into the basket. Then I let them in the door.

_"Alright, Carol." _I thought. _"It's time for your part of the plan."_

**Carol's POV:**

I saw the six pirates walk into the milk bar, with Daesy walking right behind them. I latched myself onto the wall with my amazing ninja skills, and none of the pirates saw me. Daesy then led them to a table.

"Before your meal, should I start you guys off with some drinks?" Daesy asked.

"Yes, we'll each have a bottle of beer." Gonzo said.

"Certainly." Daesy said, as she went behind the bar table. "_Wow." _I thought. "_She's really in character. I'm impressed."_

"Oh, no. We're all out of beer bottles." Daesy told the pirates. We weren't really out, but this was all part of the plan. "I'll go get some more from the storage. Be right back."

The pirates nodded in acknowledgement. When Daesy reached the door, she looked towards me. Her stare read, "_Good luck."_ Then, she walked through the door, and turned off the lights.

"What's going on?" Niko yelled. The pirates were running around and yelling in confusion.

I hopped off the wall and tried to find where the pirates were in the dark. Since the room was pitch black, one would need a very strong sense of night vision to see in this darkness.

Well, thank God for cranberries.

I could see everything-and everybody-in the room, thanks to my addiction to the red fruit since birth (cranberries help improve night vision). I easily found each pirates' position in the room.

I then took out the cutlass that I am "eternally borrowing" from Jolene. I started taking out the pirates, one by one, starting with the smaller pirates to warm up. I didn't want to kill them, so I just hit them enough without slicing to knock them unconscious.

After a few minutes, five of the pirates were lying on the ground unconscious, and only Gonzo remained. "_Sorry about this, Pirate Sexy..." _I thought. Then, I wacked him unconscious with the hilt of my cutlass.

I walked to the door and turned on the lights. I walked out the door to talk to Daesy. She stared at me hopefully.

"Are you done?" Daesy asked.

"Why else would I be out here?" I retorted. Daesy sighed in relief.

"I'll start getting them out of the milk bar and hiding them." said Daesy. "You go to the top of the windmill and make the success call."

I nodded, and then headed to the windmill. I climbed up the ladder and got on the roof. Then, as loud as I could, I whistled the success call.

"_You better do well, you two." _I thought. _"Or one day you'll wake up in the washing machine."_

**Cassie's POV:**

I heard the success call from the other side of the island. "Alright, guys, when Samuel gives the signal, start climbing!" I said to the workers Carol "rented" earlier today to take her stuff to the ship. They were going to help us with the plan. I climbed up the rope and got onto the pirate ship.

"Good luck!" I heard Samuel call from the rope below.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" I called back jokingly.

Samuel made it to the top of the rope and hopped into the huge ship. "Well, someone's confident!" He said, smiling.

"It's not that hard of a job." I said, putting my hands behind my head in a relaxed manner.

"Well then, I suggest you start your 'easy job'." Samuel said.

I smiled, and ran through the door to the pirates' quarters. I heard Samuel call out the signal, similar to a war call.

First, I quietly walked to Tetra's room. I opened the door slowly, and tiptoed over to her bed. Then, I slowly took her sword out of her pocket, and tiptoed back out the door.

I started running towards Link's room for the second part of my job. _"Okay, time to get into character." _I thought. I made myself look all distressed as I barged into Link's room.

"Link, there's a problem!" I said woefully.

"What is it, Cassie?" Link asked me.

"There are people climbing up the ship! They're invading!" I said in despair.

"I'll go take care of them myself. You stay here." Link told me, as he ran up onto the deck.

I smirked darkly, pleased. _"The plan is almost done."_

**Samuel's POV:**

I was hiding in the shadows, in the corner of the boat. I saw the door fly open to reveal Link. _"There's my prey." _I thought.

I really didn't like the plan I made at all. Too violent. But if this is what it takes to learn why we were kidnapped and what the deal is with the light, then I guess I have to succumb to the plan.

Link ran over to the side of the boat to find Carol's temporary workers climbing up the boat. I ran behind him, and while he was distracted looking down, I stole his sword, and pushed him off the boat.

Link fell down into the darkness (well, the sand, but whatever). I heard a loud _**thud**_, and I figured that Link was unconscious, though I looked over the side to make sure. Yep. Out cold. _"Now I just have to wait for Carol and Daesy." _I thought.

And a short time later, Carol and Daesy came running to the boat with Cassie's duct tape and rope, and the barrel of weapons they stole from the pirates. Then, they tied up Link, put some duct tape over his mouth, and hid him in a nearby bush. Carol wacked Link with the hilt of her cutlass for good measure.

Carol and Daesy were soon on the boat after they climbed the rope. We ran inside the boat to get Cassie, and then went into Tetra's room. Cassie and Carol went over to Tetra's bed. Carol took out Jolene's (which is now her) cutlass, and Cassie took out Tetra's sword.

"Rise and shine, yellow-hair! You're surrounded!" Carol yelled at Tetra.

Tetra woke up slowly, then jumped in shock when she saw Cassie and Carol pointing their weapons. Her eyes grew even wider when she saw that I had Link's sword and Daesy had the basket of the other pirates' weapons.

"How did you…" Tetra said, trailing off. "What do you want?"

"Tell us why we're here!" Cassie barked.

"And explain what that light is!" Daesy yelled.

Tetra's face went from drop-dead-frightened to irritated. "That's what this is all about? You set up a murder scene around me _just to find out that_?" Tetra said, annoyed.

"Pretty much, yeah." Carol stated blandly.

"Well, good job, because there would be no other way to make me confess." Tetra said.

"You mean…" Daesy said.

"…you're going to tell us?" Cassie finished.

"Yes, tomorrow." Tetra said. "But first, we'll need to go to a certain place, to explain things easier. Okay?"

"Okay!" The four of us said in unison, as we put down our weapons.

"How did you get all of our weapons?" Tetra asked. "And where is everyone now?"

"That," Carol said. "We'll tell you tomorrow as well."

And the four of us ran away to our room.

**Author's Note: I know, this chapter's short, but I wanted a chapter set on only the plan. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as a whole, though.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Byrneshadow: Thank you for the comments, and I'm glad you like the story! And yeah, Carol does kind of get things really easily. But, being a princess, she's just used to being spoiled. Thank you for the review!**

**Quince's Midnight Appointments (Quince's Lovely Bones): Oh Quincy, how you amuse me with your disturbing and awkward comments. But, other than that, thank you!**

**Hope everyone will keep reading and enjoying this story! (P.S. Get ready for the plot next chapter!)**


End file.
